Viagem do coração
by Arika T M Weasley
Summary: Será que uma amizade verdadeira resiste a uma distancia? E a saudade? que outros sentimentos podem aparecer quando menos se espera? é na distancia que coisas e pessoas que antes eram apagadas pelo habito, passam a realmente mecher com as emoções...
1. Chapter 1

Lilian era uma garota que poderia ser considerada normal, levando em conta, claro, quem ela era e onde ela vivia. Para uma bruxa, de 17 anos, não é uma coisa muito fora do padrão ser tirada da cama de um modo um tanto... estranho.  
- É um... é dois.. é três.. e...- vozes um tanto distantes sussuravam, encomodando assim o precioso e excencial sono da ruiva - JA!  
- Ahh! Vocês me pagam!  
Foi a única coisa que Lili conseguiu dizer depois de quase se afogar depois de uma cachoeira, literalmente falando, aparecer em cima de sua cama.  
As vozes que antes estavam distantes, agora eram perfeitamente audíveis em escandalosas gargalhadas.  
Marlene, uma colega de quarto e momentaneamente inimiga mortal de Lilian correu para fora do quarto com a ruiva logo atrás.  
- Marlene Danke, eu te mato!  
- Uow! Eu realmente aconselho que antes de cometer um homicidio, você vá se trocar, Lily. Não que eu esteja reclamando da vista daqui, mas eu acho que a McGonagall nao vai gostar tanto quanto eu.- Falou Thiago entrando na sala comunal, onde as duas corriam envolta das poltronas.  
- Ah! Agora que eu te mato mesmo lene, como me deixou sair assim?  
- Valeu mesmo, viu Sr. Potter? Mas já que tudo é culpa minha mesmo... Não custa avisar né? Lili querida do meu coração, não sei se você se deu conta, mas quem desceu pra tentar me matar foi você... e eu gostaria de saber o que você ainda tá fazendo aqui com essa camisola molhada.  
Ao se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, a garota volta correndo para o quarto, mas não sem antes dizer:  
- Uma palavra sobre isso e vocês dois morrem, ou melhor... esperem só pra ver.

-Entendeu alguma coisa?- Thiago perguntou.  
-Não e você?- disse Lene deitando em um sofá proximo.  
-Também não, mas eu conheço ela bem o suficiente pra saber que vai aprontar.  
-Desde quando você conhece ela tão bem assim? - lene disse com um olhar meio malicioso.  
-Ah... nem vem lene... tem muito tempo que eu desiti dela.  
-Desistir e esquecer são coisas diferentes sabia?  
-Infelismente sim, mas cansei, não vou mais correr atrás, até porque tô bem como amigo.  
-Se você tá dizendo...

Depois de se arrumar, Lili desceu e ficou esperando Thiago como sempre fazia desde que se tornaram amigos no ano anterior.  
Nem mesmo eles sabiam como isso tinha acontecido, pois a algum tempo antes, ela não o suportava.  
-Bom dia!- Thiago disse ao aparecer do lado da ruiva, dando um selinho nela. Hábito que foi adquirido algum tempo depois. Mas isso era uma coisa que somente eles sabiam, pois muita gente estranharia ao ver uma cena dessas entre amigos.  
-Bom dia só se for pra você.  
-Nossa, mal humor logo de manhã? Já vi que hoje o dia vai ser longo.  
-E o que você queria? Que eu estivesse jogando petalas de rosas por onde passo cantando musiquinhas de paz e amor?  
-Ia ser intereçante... ainda mais se ainda tivesse com aquela camisola.  
-THIAGO POTTER!- gritou Lilian enquanto o maroto tentava se esquivar dos tapas que a ruiva dava de brincadeira em seu braço. 


	2. Chapter 2

O café da manha nunca foi t**ã**o animado. Os dois grifinórios ficaram espantados quando, ao entrar no sal**ã**o comunal, se depararam com uma cena nada comum.

Sírius corria ao redor da mesa de sua casa, com Marlene logo atrás. Ele usava seu uniforme, só que no momento em vez do preto habitual, este se encontrava de um rosa berrante, assim como os cabelos do ex-moreno.

- Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui?! – perguntou a ruiva completamente perdida.

- Liiiii!!! Ainda bem que você chegou!!! Esses dois est**ã**o loucooos!!! – disse Anny, uma das garotas com as quais Lilian andava, quase sem folego por ter vindo correndo.

- ok Anny. Respira, vamos lá, inspira... expira... Pronto. Acalmo? Agora fala!!!

- Bem... foi mais ou menos assim...

_flashback_

_Marlene estava sentada ao lado de Anny à mesa da grifinoria esperando por Lilian. Andava meio distraida a um tempo, por isso não percebeu quando um certo moreno de olhos azuis se sentou a sua frente._

_Acordou de seu devaneio quando algo lhe atingiu seu rosto em cheio. Sentiu a substancia pastosa e de chero desagradável escorrer._

_- BLACK!!! EU TE MATO!!!_

_- Lenezinha, esse foi o único jeito de te acordar, depois de te chamar pelo menos 20 vezes é claro. Até porque, você parece estar uma delícia com esse molho de gengibre e aspargo. – dizendo isso Sírius dá uma de suas tradicionais piscadas de olho, da qual toda a população feminina era apaixonada, inclusive Marlene. Mas o cheiro de molho impregnado em suas narinas, era suficiente para que a raiva do moreno fosse mantida._

_- Black, eu te dou meio segundo para desaparecer da minha frente, ou então…_

_- ou então?!_

_Lene, sem ao menos responder, levantou a varinha e lançou um feitiço, no qual Sírius desviou com a agilidade de um profissional bem treinado, fazendo o feitiço atingir uma cadeira vazia da mesa ao lado, enchendo-a de flores, de todos os tipos e cores._

_- No próximo você não me escapa!!! – disse lene, levantando-se e correndo atrás do moreno, que havia já havia se distanciado._

_Todos riam muito da cena, pois afinal Lene havia conseguido acerta-lo, deixando-o completamente rosa._

_fim do flasch back_

- Queridos alunos – disse Dumbledore levantando-se, e automaticamente o silêncio no salão foi instaurado e todos que estavam de pé se sentaram imediatamente – Hoje tenho uma notícia que creio que apreciarão.

"Tenho o prazer de anunciar que, as academias de magia, Hogwarts e Beauxbatons, realizarão um intercâmbio cultural, com o intuito de fortalecer o elo de amizade entre as duas escolas. Os alunos interessados em participar do programa, deverão fazer uma prova de conhecimentos gerais, na próxima sexta-feira. Os dois candidatos com maiores notas, terão a oportunidade de passar seis meses na institui**ç**ão francesa, com todas as despesas pagas. Bem… Agora que o recado foi dado, creio que podem ir para as aulas. A propósito, apesar de apreciar o novo modelo de uniforme do sr Black, acredito que não foi antecipadamente autorizado o seu uso pela diretoria da escola, portanto, infelismente, terei que dar uma deten**ç**ão para o modelo, e também para a criadora de tal obra prima. Srta Mckinnon e sr Black, pe**ç**o que se informem sobre os horários das deten**çõ**es com a diretora da casa de vocês."

- Valeu Dundum! Eu sei que fico bem, até mesmo com as criacoes malucas da Lene – disse, ou melhor, gritou Sírius para Dumbledore.

O velho diretor apenas respondeu com um sorriso, enquanto se levantava em dire**ç**ão a seu cabinete.

Durante todo o dia, parecia que o único assunto entre os alunos, era o intercâmbio. Os "CDF's" faravam que essa era uma oportunidade que poderia diferenciar seu currículum caso quisessem seguir carreira burocrática. As patricinhas diziam algo sobre "estar no ber**ç**o da moda bruxa". Os menino, em geral, diziam que era a oportunidade de estar no paraíso, já que a academia francesa era composta 85 por mulheres, das quais 90 passariam facilmente por modelos profissionais.

Lilian, após o jantar, estava, como de costume, sentada em um sofá na sala comunal, lendo. Não que ela fosse uma daquelas CDF's, que só pensam em estudo. Para falar a verdade, apesar de ter sempre as melhores notas, ela odiava passar mais que alguns minutos estudando, mas era do tipo que virava a noite lendo um romance.

- E então ruiva?! Vai participar? – perguntou Tiago, deitando-se no colo da amiga.

- Ahn? Do que? – perguntou um pouco distraida – Ah sim, do intercâmbio, né? Ainda não sei, com certeza ia ser uma coisa boa, mas não sei se tenho coragem de passar seis meses longe de todo mundo, ainda mais em um país estranho.

- Também já pensei muito sobre isso. Acho que não vou me inscrever, mas não porque não tenho coragem, e sim porque tenho obriga**çõ**es com um certo lobinho, que vai sentir muita saudade se eu o abandonar por todo esse tempo.

- Você realmente tá crente que é importante, né? – disse Remo descendo as escadas que davam ao dormitório masculino.

- Vai dizer, Aluado, que a escola não seria horrível sem mim. – disse piscando maroto para o recém chegado.

- Horrível, não sei. Mas que a média de humildade ia subir muito, isso com certeza. – disse Remo, dirigindo-se já para a saída da sala.

- onde você tá indo?

- Biblioteca – disse antes de desaparecer completamente.

- Sei muito bem que "biblioteca" esse lobo safado vai.

- Como assim? Algo que eu ainda não tô sabendo??

- Ahh ruivinha… segredo de estado isso…

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, no qual Tiago quase dormiu.

- Ti… Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Fique a vontade minha rainha.

- O que você acha do Joshi?

- É um bom amigo, uma boa pessoa e ajuda um monte de gente a tirar notas melhores, com aquelas aulas particulares que ele dá. Por que?

- Bem… é que… a algum tempo eu tenho conversado com ele… e… bem… - dizia Lili desconcertada. – ontem, durante um dos nossos passeios… bem… ele me pediu em namoro.

- ELE O QUE?? QUEM AQUELE NERD MALUCO PENSA QUE É??


	3. Chapter 3

- Hey apressado! Fala baixo! - disse Lily, tentando, ao mesmo tempo, prender o riso e acalmar o amigo - Pronto... vai ficar tudo bem - dizia, como se estivesse consolando uma criança de 3 anos - até porque, você mesmo disse que ele não é má pessoa... Tá calminho agora?!

- Mas é claro... que NÄO! - dizendo isso, começa a andar de um lado para o outro, passando a mão no cabelo, como fazia sempre que estava nervoso - COMO EU POSSO FICAR CALMO SABENDO QUE UM FILHOTE DE ACROMÂNTUA QUER NAMORAR COM A _MINHA_ GATORA??

Lilian fica paralizada ao escutar as últimas palavras do maroto.

- como assim _SUA_ garota?? -- disse com um brilho de satisfação no olhar.

- Foi mal Lily -- "vai esperto, quem mando não controlar a boca?!" -- Eu quis dizer no sentido de.. de... de você ser minha melhor amiga. Você sabe que eu não quero te ver com qualquer um.

- OK, entao me fala... quem não é _qualquer um_?

- Não sei. Mas tem que ser um cara inteligente... - "meu boletim que o diga né?".

- concordo.

- Divertido... - "eu sou um maroto, lembra?".

- exato.

- atraente.. - "nem você pode negar esse fato".

-sim...

- jogar quadribol - " sou o melhor, você tem que concordar..."

- Pra que? - respondeu ela com cara de dúvida.

- Jogadores de quadribol normalmente tem um corpo perfeito - "como eu, por exemplo".

- ok.

-ter estilo - "reclama do meu cabelo, mas sabe que é ele que me dá charme"

- é isso ai... - disse Lily sorrindo - amanhã mesmo vou falar com o Amos que eu quero namorar com ele - disse já andando em direção a entrada do dormitório feminino - Ah! Acho que esqueci de falar... - disse voltando-se para Tiago - Eu ainda não respondi pro Joshi. Primeiro queria saber sua opinião.

Tiago correu até ela.

- Como assim?! E você me deixa morrendo de preocupação atoa?

- disculpa, eu acho que só esperava outra coisa, mas bem que foi divertido ver a sua cara de assustado.

- outra coisa como o que? - disse ele chegando muito perto da ruiva, fazendo com que ela sentisse um arrepio.

- Deixa pra lá - dando um selinho, ela virou-se para sair. Quando viu-se puxada novamente em direção ao rapaz e sentiu aqueles lábios tão conhecidos.

O beijo durou somente alguns segundo à mais que o normal, mas foi o suficiente para que o coração dos dois acelerasse e o chão desaparecesse.

- Boa noite ruivinha, até amanhã - disse Tiago antes de correr para seu dormitório.

- DOIS DIAS...DOIS DIAS PARA REVISAR A MATÉRIA DE 5 ANOS E MEIO!!! - disse Liliy quase chorando de desespero.

- Calma ruiva, desde que o Dumbledore anunciou essa prova, acho que você já revisou toda a matéria pelo menos 20 vezes - disse Tiago já entediado - fora que você é a melhor aluna da classe e isso sem ser obsecada po estudo como o Gestein.

- Eu sei - disse a ruiva dando-se por vencida e jogando-se no sofa mais próximo - É só que, essa é a oportunidade da minha vida. Minha família nunca teria condiçöes de me bancar um intercâmbio.

Tiago sentou-se no colo da amiga, propositalmente muito relaxado para que fizesse peso.

- Ai! Você tá muito gordo!! Sai de cima de mim!

- Eu não... Tenho que aproveitar, já que você vai passar tanto tempo longe.

- Eu ainda nem fiz a prova.

- Mas o colégio inteiro já sabe que você que vai ganhar.

- E todo mundo sabe que a grifinória vai ganhar no quadribol e nem por isso a gente deixa de torcer pelas outras casas.

- Como assim A GENTE????

- Uai, é claro que eu to torcendo para a Lufa-lufa.

- O QUE????? - disse Tiago levantando-se assustado e com raiva.

- Pois é - disse puxando Tiago de volta - é o único jeito de você domar seu ego - começou a fazer cafuné no amigo para acalma-lo - se bem que as festas da nossa casa são as melhores.

- Se continuar a fazer cafuné, daqui a pouco eu te peço em casamento.

- Só se for para te matar e ficar com seu dinheiro - disse rindo.

- Tô começando a me preocupar de verdade com seus instintos assassinos. Se bem que, morrer de tanto amor, eu aceito.

No outro canto do salão

- Lene, minha deusa, sentiu minha falta? - disse Sirius

- Na verdade senti sim, afinal, ultimamente nao tenho encontrado ninguem para azarar.

- Meu anjo, aprenda com um profissional, é só achar um grupo de sonserinos, que vai terá vítimas perfeitas.

- Eu não, sonserinos perderam a graça depois dos primeiros anos. Até porque eles cresceram e viraram criaturas que fazem bem aos olhos femininos. - disse Lene dando uma piscada marota.

- Te garanto que grifinórios fazem qualquer coisa melhor. - disse aproximando-se perigosamente.

- Não sei porque, mas não me convenceu - disse fazendo cara de pensativa e logo após fazendo um feitiço silencioso, no qual o maroto não percebeu - Ah! E, sinceramente, eu tomaria mais cuidado se fosse você, ou até mesmo mudaria meu estilo, porque essa roupa de "mamae sou masoquista e gay" não faz bem pra fama de ninguem. - acrecentou saindo de fininho em direção a saída do salão.

Depois de um momento pensativo, Sirius resolve se olhar no espelho que estava perto e se vê vestido somente com uma sunga de couro, uma bota, também de couro, e varias correntes, incluindo uma algema, penduradas pelo corpo.

- Essa mulher é louca, maluca e vai me deixar mais ainda, se é que eu já não estou.


End file.
